


no place like you

by juldevere



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juldevere/pseuds/juldevere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you going to do that thing in the movies where you run towards him and he picks you up off the ground and drops his suitcase?”</p><p>Riley pauses in her fluster to look down at her brother in vague amusement, “No Auggie, of course not, that’s so cliché and embarrassing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	no place like you

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for the Day 2 Prompt of the Rucas Appreciation Week happening over on tumblr! The prompt was Rucas in High School or College and I went with the scenario of Lucas and Riley being reunited after Lucas returning from being in Texas over Summer break, set sometime around sophomore/senior year of High School. To give some context, Riley and Lucas have been in a solid, committed relationship since roughly the middle of their junior year.
> 
> Little bit fluffy and super short because I ran out of time and kind of rushed my way through, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Riley waits, somewhat - not at all - patiently, at the arrivals gate, wrapping both arms around one of the metal bars of the railing that separated the visitors from the passengers arriving through the walkway. There's still 5 minutes to go until he was scheduled to land, and she’s in a constant motion, fidgeting, checking her phone, tying and then untying her hair from a ponytail. She tries to make and keep a conversation with her parents who only knowingly smile at her jittery hands and half composed sentences.

But going 3 entire months of the summer break without seeing one another, without Lucas holding her, warm and close, his fingers trailing along her spine, his lips meeting her cheeks, forehead and lips - she figures she’s allowed to be somewhat of a mess.

Riley had been accepted as one of the intern’s at her mother’s firm over the break and it was a pretty big opportunity but the hours would be long and constant. Together, she and Lucas had decided that it’d be a perfect time for him to go back to Texas and work at his grandfather’s cattle ranch to earn some money and visit the rest of his family he hadn’t seen since the end of middle school, almost three years ago.

It would be the longest stretch of time they would have ever been away from one another; the decision had been hard, they spent the weeks leading up to the date of his flight trying to ignore said date and instead spent all of their free time together. Maya complained but understood and her parents grumbled a little but also understood; it seemed too cruel to even suggest separating them what with the two of them moping around everywhere, the two of them wordlessly and perhaps rather melodramatically holding onto one another in the hallways between periods or at her bay window before he had to go back to his house that really wasn't even all that far from hers anyway. Sometimes they’d argue in those last few weeks and one of them would change their mind about him leaving or Riley would exclaim that she could always do the internship next year but the arguments always ended the exact same way: she wouldn’t pass up on this opportunity and they agreed they would get through it together and that everything would be okay.

Still, the separation seemed inconceivable, neither of them could completely settle on the idea of it, that it was actually going to happen.

But the date came and she dropped him off at the departures rank as planned; they both tried not to cry but ended up crying anyway and he squeezed her hard, kissing her over and over and over before turning around and forcing himself to walk through the entrance sliding doors without her.

They had skyped, emailed, written letters and postcards; they were in constant communication with one another and yet, the pang of hurt, the absence the other felt was paramount. Riley flourished at the internship and Lucas enjoyed the ranch, and loved being around his family but it wasn’t the same – the countdown to his return began eagerly and finally, the day had arrived.

“Are you going to do that thing in the movies where you run towards him and he picks you up off the ground and drops his suitcase?”

Riley pauses in her fluster to look down at her brother in vague amusement, “No Auggie, of course not, that’s so cliché and embarrassing.”

Auggie merely tilts his head to the side, raises an eyebrow and puts his hands on his hips, “Have you met you?”

Riley smiles and shakes her head, now turning back to concentrate once more on the mostly empty walkway, “Way, way too embarrassing.” She mutters under her breath and fiddles with a piece of her hair.

What seems like an hour long later, people start finally channeling through and if Riley was nervous and anxious and about ready to scream before, she’s positively wired now, her heart racing. She rests one palm against her chest while flicking her eyes through the crowd, trying to find a familiar face.

And of course, because it was indeed her, when she finds it, when she finds him and a smile stretches wide across his face as he spots her too, Riley immediately ducks under the bars and starts at a run, ducking and weaving through the dozens and dozens of people. He’s already dropped his suitcases, moving feet away from them towards her because he’s missed her desperately and he loves her and he cannot be held accountable for his actions.

Riley reaches him just as he reaches for her; crashing against him he lifts her up and immediately wraps his arms around her. For a long moment, they’re in silence, clinging to one another and breathing in relief.

“Hi baby,” He whispers in her ear with that slight twang of an accent in his voice and the sound of it, the familiarity of it, how it’s so much sweeter in person, not through a computer, makes her smile so hard her cheeks hurt. People are needing to sharply veer around them but the two of them are oblivious, Lucas keeps his face buried against her neck.

Riley feels her chest filling, overloading with unmitigated joy, “Hi.” She whispers back, threading her fingers through his hair, “Would it be cliché of me to say that I missed you so much and I never want you to leave ever again?” She murmurs and hears him laugh.

“Would it be cliché of me to respond to that sentiment by saying that I missed you so much I considered walking back to New York in the middle of the night?”

Lucas lifts his head and meets her eyes; he detangles a free hand to gently wipe away the tears that are fresh on her cheeks with the pad of his thumb, “I swear I almost did, Riley. More than once.” He says softly and swallows down the lump in his throat, her eyes were so warm and soft, “Hi baby.” He says again and Riley doesn’t say anything, feeling those 3 months already fading from her memory as she brings her hands to his face, cupping both cheeks, and kisses him.

_“Hi.”_


End file.
